Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki/Updates and Notices
June 2011 * 5 Jun 11 - The Blowgun] gives 1.5 exp for 24 hours (till 10pm PST the next day). (Not stackable with xp items and only works if you attack at least one time in battle, also poison does not work during this event) * 4 Jun 11 - There was a surprise 2x exp event. * 2 Jun 11 - The Edge Machete gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 1 Jun 11 - The Savage Musket gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. May 2011 * 31 May 11 - The Cruel Sickle gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 30 May 11 - The Fright Axe gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 29 May 11 - New update: Changes v0.94053. * 21 May 11 - New update: Changes v0.94052. * 20 May 11 - The Brutal Club gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 20 May 11 - Guild Competition no. 5 began at 5PM EST (2PM PST) and lasted 48 50 hours. * 20 May 11 - New update: Changes v0.94051. * 19 May 11 - The Dusky Cannon gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 18 May 11 - The Bloody Cutlass gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 17 May 11 - The Frostworn Tomahawk gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 16 May 11 - The Big Bad Bomb gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 16 May 11 - George Reed (100x), Baron Webb (100x) and Minions of Verity (20x) had their exp increased, each for a short time. * 15 May 11 - The Static Staff gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 15 May 11 - There was a second combined 5x Drop/2x exp Event, because the community guessed most of the 9 ss2 players correctly, after hearing their audio clips. * 15 May 11 - New update: Changes v0.94050. * 14 May 11 - There was a combined 5x Drop/2x exp Event, because the players guessed the correct names of 5 mods/devs of SS2 after hearing their audio clips. * 14 May 11 - The Sword of Flames gave 1.5 exp for 24 hours. * 14 May 11 - New update: Changes v0.94049. New stats have been implemented. and level cap was raised. * 13 May 11 - There was a 2x Drop Event, because the players defeated the moderators in Alezio's Game. April 2011 * 28 Apr 11 - Guild Competition no. 4 began at 5PM EST (2PM PST) and lasted 72 hours. * 26 Apr 11 - There was a surprise 7 minute 7x exp event. * 26 Apr 11 - New update: Changes v0.94046. * 26 Apr 11 - The Scarlet Club has its Att increased to 350 for 48 hours. (Only visible in battle). * 22 Apr 11 - New updates: Changes v0.94042, Changes v0.94043, Changes v0.94044 & Changes v0.94045. Start of the Easter 2011 Event weekend! * 21 Apr 11 - New updates: Changes v0.94038, Changes v0.94039, Changes v0.94040 & Changes v0.94041. * 16 Apr 11 - New update: Changes v0.94035. New types of items have been released. * 8 Apr 11 - XP Chants gave 6x Exp (normally 3x) for 48 hours. * 3 Apr 11 - XP Whispers were on sale for 3000 for 24 hours. * 2 Apr 11 - XP Roars gave 8x Exp (normally 4x) for 48 hours. * 1 Apr 11 - The Ice Spear had its Att increased to 350 for 24 hours. (Only visible in battle). March 2011 * 28 Mar 11 - The Scarlet Axe had its Att increased to 350. * 26 Mar 11 - The Hypnotist has been released. New update: Changes v0.94033 * 25 Mar 11 - New update: Changes v0.94032. * 24 Mar 11 - New update: Changes v0.94029. It will enable players to equip higher leveled weapon or clothing. * 24 mar 11 - Peregrine Totem, Lightning Ring, Ring of Combustion & Ring of Catastrophe are for sale for the Guild Competition no. 3. * 24 mar 11 - Guild Competition no. 3 began at 10PM EST (7PM PST) and lasted 48 hours. * 21 Mar 11 - Spring Equinox event. All Enemies are giving 2x EXP, except Spring aligned Enemies are giving out 4x. (over) * 12 Mar 11 - New update: Changes v0.94028. * 11 Mar 11 - XP Chants are on sale in the World Store for only 249 each. * 9 Mar 11 - New update: Changes v0.94026. * 8 Mar 11 - New update: Changes v0.94025. * 5 Mar 11 - 72 Hour Sale: XP Roars are on sale in the World Store for only 499 each. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Content